


Lending a hand

by HikariYumi



Series: MCU KinkBingo [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Assisted Masturbation, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, could be read as, stressed Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: Tony feels unexplainably off the whole day. In the end he is glad that Jarvis can help him out with that problem.





	Lending a hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,
> 
> huh, that’s been admirably hard. I’ve never written for this fandom, nor ever tried myself with writing masturbation and stuff. Not even sure if what Jarvis does qualifies as dirty talk.  
> Ah well, it’s been fun either way.
> 
> Again, my poor beta hasn’t gotten around to fix my mistakes yet, so faulty English can occur.
> 
> Whatever, hope you enjoy :)  
> ~Hikari

Tony had felt wound up the whole day. He'd gotten up and felt stressed and tight, even a hot shower hadn't helped with that. That was unusual. After the long time he had needed to be able to relax while standing under a spray of water, Tony had rediscovered his appreciation for this Luxus.

Now, eleven long hours later, he'd thrown himself into the backseat of his car instead of telling Happy to get out to drive himself. His friend opened his mouth to comment but Tony cut him short. Today he just wasn't feeling it, despite that he loved driving.  
So instead he leaned his head against the tinted windows and absently watched the traffic flying by. 

It was barely even eight but Tony already felt exhausted enough to lay down and give himself over to a slight buzz and dozing. He didn't tell that Happy when he asked if he would finish the current project tonight, of course, Tony didn't want to deal with concern on top of his tiredness.

Jarvis greeted him with his usual polite curiosity and immediately dimmed the lights when his sensors took in Tony's shape. He's never been more glad to have such an amazing AI.  
"Jarvis, did anything important happen while I've been gone?" He really hoped it hadn't, because by now every muscle in his body seemed to be tight and aching. Tony felt heavy and unmovable, mind swirling and not able to concentrate on anything more than a blink.

"No sir, Strex Corp. has invited you for the annual Christmas party, but that's only two weeks from now."  
"Great, thanks J."  
With a little click Tony opened a new bottle of scotch and filled his glass with two fingers. He took a sip but noticed halfway to his mouth that he surprisingly enough wasn't feeling like drinking either.   
Slowly Tony was getting concerned about himself, something that also didn't really happen on normal days.

"Sir, may I ask if there's something bothering you?"  
The AI sounded soft and tentative, but also caring. Some might say Tony really had to look over Jarvis complete programming and take stock of all the emotions and human traits it had learned over the time. But for now he was just oddly grateful.  
"I dunno, J. Day’s just a bit off, I guess. Maybe I need a bit more sleep for once. ‘Bit time to wind down before going back to working full capacity."  
"I see. If there's anything to assist you."  
Tony muttered a thanks before carelessly leaving his untouched glass on the counter and shuffled over into his bedroom.

Dressing down to only his boxers, he didn't want to feel more constricted than necessary, Tony slipped under the covers. Then kicked them away at the next moment. It was too much on his body, too heavy, making him fear that he wouldn't be able to breath.

Fifteen minutes later Tony was still awake, mind buzzing uncomfortably and stopping him from getting some needed rest.  
He couldn't work, he couldn't drink, he couldn't sleep.  
Slowly but surely Tony was running out of options.

Another few minutes of even more tossing and turning, he reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. Grabbing the nearly full bottle of lube Tony rolled back to the middle of his bed. Without even getting rid of his boxers he just slicked up his hand and slipped it under the waistband.

It's been a while since he'd done that the last time, but Tony found back into his rhythm quickly enough. Arousal poured in slowly and thickly like cooling sirup and when it finally did Tony pushed down his boxershorts down. He knew it would be more comfortable with it gone completely, but the effort was just too much right now. This had to suffice.

Quickening his strokes, Tony felt himself coming closer to the edge, arousal now burning in his stomach. Finally, he thought, while intensifying his efforts, coming closer to the edge, reaching it. He gave himself a last firm tug, just as he always liked it.  
Tony's body grew tight, straining with the arousal waiting to pour out, yearning the release. But it didn't come.

Panting Tony gave himself another tug, but the only thing that happened was that he was growing even more desperate. Something was wrong, this never happened before, he'd never had any problems in this area. Tony helplessly let his second hand wander down to his balls, kneading them softly, moaned at the sensation adding up to his lingering arousal.  
But still, the intended result wasn't happening.

"Sir."  
Jarvis interrupted hesitantly, ripping Tony out of his frantic ministrations, he was shivering by now, emotional and now physical strain starting to overwhelm him.  
"I'm aware that this isn't my place and I wouldn't offer it at any other occasion. But right now it seems to me as if you are in need of assistance. May I offer my services for the time being?" 

Tony froze, hand still wrapped around his cock, staring to the ceiling where he knew one of Jarvis cameras was placed.  
"What the fuck, Jarvis?"  
The AI didn't reply, just seemed to wait for whatever was coming next. Tony let his head flop down into the mattress, assessing the situation.  
"Wouldn't be the weirdest thing I've ever done, right?"  
"Certainly not, sir."

Another few, tense seconds later Tony let out a soft sigh and mumbled: "well then, bring it on, J."  
"Of course. Might I suggest to get a bit more comfortable?"  
Tony bit his lip but scrambled a bit higher on the bed until his head was cushioned on one of the soft pillows. Then, he pushed of his last piece of fabric and looked at the nearest camera with unconvincing calmness.

"That's better." Jarvis decided and his voice grew a bit deeper than his usual smooth accent.   
"Rest assured, sir, I think I've found a way to help you out." Obviously Jarvis had done research in the seconds Tony had needed to readjust himself. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry about that.  
"Get it on then."

"Right away. Close your eyes, sir. That's it. Good." Tony felt just a tiny bit weird as he laid on his bed naked, eyes closed and following his AIs instructions. Even if he couldn't say it was the first time, he couldn't say it had involved getting off back then.  
"And now take yourself back in hand - gently." Tony did as he was told, attempting to continue his former ministrations when Jarvis stopped him.  
"No sir, be a bit nicer to yourself. You've had a rough day, try not to rush yourself through the act like a chore. Use it to relax."

A bit uncertain Tony added a bit more lube and just stroked himself slowly.   
"Very good, sir. You really need to treat yourself better.", Jarvis scolded mildly and oddly enough Tony felt himself calm down. His muscles softened a bit and a deep sigh unintentionally fought its way through his lips.  
"Now, lube up your other hand a bit again." One of Tony's eyes opened questioningly, but he followed without a word. Because he trusted his AI and friend with the most important things of his life, why should he stop with that now?

So he didn't hesitate long when Jarvis gently told him to start fingering himself, but again, not to rush.  
It was okay, it was Jarvis, he wouldn't judge anything at this point.  
"Really good, sir. Can you tell me how you're feeling?"  
Tony moaned when the double sensation made him shiver in arousal and he needed a long moment to compose himself enough to formulate an answer.

"I- um, J, it's hot. You know. What am I supposed to say?"  
"You're not 'supposed' to say something specific, it was merely for my information. I want this to be as pleasurable for you as possible" the AI answered seriously, throwing Tony in a loop.  
In the end he offered a lame "yeah, I'm good." But Jarvis seemed to accept that.

"Now slowly intensify your motions, but still be tender with yourself. Stroke yourself like you would with someone else."  
Tony flushed and sweating by now, let out a small whine but complied, again. Jarvis smooth voice was warm and served as a guidance for finally letting go of whatever problem had clawed at him over the whole day.  
"You look good doing that, sir. Keep going, just like that."  
The arousal was taking over his body completely, Tony's blood seemed to burn in his veins, once more he felt so close to his release. Surprisingly Jarvis didn't offer a new direction but instead kept up complimenting Tony, how well he was doing, how nice he sounded and how it suited him to be more relaxed.

And then, without any more preamble Tony just tipped over. The pressure of lust that had been constantly building was erupting, not like an explosion, slower but just as deadly.  
It took Tony minutes to regather his bearings enough to blink his eyes open. They were glued together and it felt as he might've cried when he came.

"Sir?"  
Tony's body felt languid and moving was still a hassle, but in a better way. His eyelids felt heavy and for now his brain has quieted down enough that sleep seemed to be at arms reach.  
" 'm fine, J." He mumbled after the AI repeated his inquiring a bit more firmly and maybe even worried.  
"Thank you for, you know, stepping up. You helped a lot with that. Apparently. Dunno what’s been wrong."   
Speaking was hard and his mouth wouldn't cooperate like it used to, so Tony just slurred as if he was drunk, positive that Jarvis would understand him anyways. He always did.

"It was a pleasure, sir. I'm glad that you're doing better now. Shall I shut off the lights and set the alarm for tomorrow?"  
Tony smiled into his pillow, not even thinking about bothering with clean up.  
"Yeah do that. Thanks, Jarvis, you're the best."  
The room grew dark as the blinds shut down leaving Tony feeling safe enough to fall asleep. Jarvis sounded fond and warm, once again guiding Tony, making him relax, feeling loved.  
"Always for you, sir."


End file.
